Zorch misbehaves at Arctic Circle/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo
Zorch: Flain, I want you to take me to Arctic Circle for lunch! Flain: No. We cannot Zorch, Because we're staying home to watch The Sword in the Stone (1963) on VHS. Zorch: But that movie is boring and brainless! I Want Arctic Circle! NOW! Flain: Zorch, stop this bad behavior or you won't get anything at all. Vulk: Flain, i lost my VHS of The Sword in the Stone (1963) last Sunday. just take Zorch to Arctic Circle! Flain: Did you hear That Zorch? Vulk doesn't have the VHS of The Sword in the Stone (1963). It's time to eat at Arctic Circle! (50 minutes later) Arctic Circle Clerk: Welcome to Arctic Circle! how can i help you? Zorch: I would like to have a hamburger with fries, a large Coke, and a banana sundae on the side Arctic Circle Clerk: I'm sorry Zorch, but we're out of banana sundaes! Zorch (Shouty Guy's Voice): WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB LOSER FROM NORTH KOREA! Flain: Zorch, stop being mean to the Arctic Circle clerk or you will have nothing at all! (Bakabon's mom and Hajime-chan walks into Arctic Circle) Zorch: GET OUT OF HERE YOU POOPY IDIOT! (Hajime-chan begins to cry and runs out of Arctic Circle) Bakabon's mom: ZORCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SCARED MY LITTLE HAJIME OUT OF ARCTIC CIRCLE! HOW COULD YOU? Flain: ZORCH! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE IN PUBLIC. THAT'S IT, YOU WILL BE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME! Zorch: THAT'S IT EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU WITH DEMON SAKIKO! (Demon Sakiko appears roaring loudly at the Arctic Circle customers and they run away as a result) Zorch: RUN YOU CRY DUMB BABIES, BECAUSE I'M ALSO DESTROYING ARCTIC CIRCLE TOO! (Angelica throws bombs at the Arctic Circle restaurant, causing the Arctic Circle Restaurant to get destroyed) (The Massachusetts State Police comes in) Police Officer: ZORCH OF THE INFERNITES! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR DESTROYING ANOTHER PLACE AGAIN! THAT'S IT, FLAIN IS TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR YOU! YOU BIG BABY JERK! Flain: Oh Great, now the police and the U.S. National Guard had arrived, let's get out of here before we'll be thrown to prison! (in the black 2012 Chevrolet Impala) Zorch: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Flain: STOP CRYING ZORCH! I TOLD YOU IF YOU KEPT ACTING UP! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! Zorch: But Flain... Flain: SHUT YOUR MOUTH ZORCH! YOU'VE BEEN A VERY BAD MIXEL TODAY, I SHOULD'VE SAID NO ABOUT TAKING YOU ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I'M NEVER TAKING YOU TO RESTAURANTS, AT ALL! Zorch: SHUT THE HECK UP YOU DUMB PIECE OF GUTTER TRASH! (The 2012 Chevrolet Impala got crashed into the tree) Flain (Scary Voice): ZORCH, THAT'S IT! VULK, TAKE HIM HOME RIGHT NOW! MAKE SURE HE'S BANNED FROM CARTOON NETWORK AND WARNER BROS. ANIMATION! (Vulk takes Zorch home to bed early) Vulk: You are grounded for the rest of 2018! Normally I would say go to bed now and starting tomorrow, you will watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang with Maruko and her friends and classmates everyday until the end of 2018. But instead I'll say this. I'm going to send you to the Tobis Entertainment logo right now! sends Zorch upwards to the black background Zorch: Oh no! I got sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo! What is happening? Tobis Entertainment logo plays rooster kills Zorch (Meanwhile, Hajime-chan is crying in the forest because Zorch made him miss lunch at Arctic Circle) Bakabon's mom: Young Man, are you ok? Why are you Crying? Hajime-chan: Mom, The reason why i'm crying because Zorch ruined everything at Arctic Circle and he called me horrible names! Bakabon's mom: Oh, i see! don't worry about that. why don't we just play Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon on the Nintendo 64 instead! and we can have lunch and play games at Peter Piper Pizza too. Hajime-chan: Oh mom, Thank you for helping me. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:Zorch's grounded days